


.

by yourscreamwasincredible



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscreamwasincredible/pseuds/yourscreamwasincredible
Summary: .





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel   
Philip


	2. valentines day special

Philip  
Daniel  
Valentines day


End file.
